


The Right Note

by XtaticPearl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Tony was never the nostalgic type, no matter what everybody said, but he did have two photographs on his bedside table.It's a special birthday and Tony gets some special gifts from his team.





	The Right Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/gifts).



> Happy birthday, itsallavengers!

The first one was in the photo-frame.

Tony was never the nostalgic type, no matter what everybody said, but he did have two photographs on his bedside table. One was the candid shot taken by the shawarma shop owner in 2012, after the first battle the team had won. It was no art and nothing close to the portraits that stood out on magazine covers; half of them looked dead on their feet and Thor’s mouth was open on a bite that showed more than some could digest. It was a study in a disaster’s aftermath and a capture of life amidst ruins but it had been the first photograph of them together.

There were a million others in the database or the internet but none came close to this one where six heroes were just people; nothing more and probably a lot less.

It sat in a simple frame of silver beside the other photograph, the one where Rhodey and Pepper stood flanking a tired but faking Tony in 2008, a few hours after a disastrous press conference where Tony had announced himself as Iron Man. It had been taken by an SI staff’s son, and was mildly blurry in tge edges. Happy was out of focus at the back, like he had blended into the background but was still present. It wasn’t a candid shot, there was too much of weariness and tension to invoke candour, but it was the first step of his family becoming a team.

It was quite symbolic that he had them right next to the one where a team went on to become a family.

He blinked twice at the post-it stuck onto the frame of the Avengers photograph and reached out to peel it off.

“J, who’s handiwork is this?” he asked as he sat up, the warmth of sleep lifting off him while he read the note.

“It would be Doctor Banner, sir,” JARVIS replied, a hint of amusement shining through his tone.

“Did Bruce creep on me in my sleep?” Tony laughed, feeling the paper in his hand, the neon green shade stark against his skin.

“I believe he didn’t have any malevolent intentions, sir,” JARVIS paused in consideration, “And he  _did_  close his eyes when he came, something that caused him a stubbed toe. If it helps, he also asked me to inform you of the apology written behind the note.”

Tony dutifully turned the note around and snorted at the large scrawl of an apology with a badly drawn Hulk smiley. He turned it back around and read the note again.

_The first element of childhood_

_The last bond of life_

_Pick one of both and come out_

_To avoid a big green strife_

**_(Clint can’t rhyme and this is all his fault)_ **

 

“First element,” Tony mused and slipped out of the bed, eyeing the room, “First element of  _childhood?_  If Bruce intended it and Clint rhymed it, then it’s something to do with science. First element…hydrogen?”

Tony walked around a bit and paused when he came across the stand beside the TV. There was a bunch of colourful balloons stuck to it, all Avengers themed.

“J, are these hydrogen balloons?” Tony stifled a laugh but rubbed a hand across the grumpy Hulk one.

“It would seem so, sir”

Tony peered at all of them and carefully peeled out the string of the Hulk balloon, leaving the others stuck to the stand.

“What’s the second clue?” he muttered to himself and eyed the drawer beside the stand, his balloon clutched in one hand, “Last bond of life. Life. Last bond could be philosophical but -

"Bond. It’s definitely chemistry,” Tony mused and searched the area, coming to a stop when he found something wedged underneath the table. He frowned at it, a basket for hoops and then it struck him.

“J, is this supposed to look like a bond of oxygen?” he chuckled and eyed the shape of a smiley that resembled  _:O_

“I don’t claim to understand some human jokes, sir,” JARVIS replied in a droll voice and Tony shook his head with a grin.

“Such a nerd,” he huffed fondly before picking it up and walking out of his room, curious to know the next part of this adventure.

The next note was more of a scroll, hanging from an arrow.

“Subtle, Clint,” Tony picked it out from the shield shaped clock in the hallway and read it over.

_The only best friend worth having_

_The only food worth storing_

_Eat one and skip the other_

_If you make me rhyme more, I’ll yell, you mother-_

_**(He wrote this before coffee. Just ignore the last one.)** _

The part within parentheses was definitely Natasha’s handwriting and Tony smirked as he imagined her smacking Clint before snatching the scroll from him.

“Best friend,” Tony hummed thoughtfully to himself and looked at the mantle below the clock. A small dog’s toy sat on it, big dark eyes and soft fur. Tony shifted his balloon to one hand and picked up the toy with the other, grinning at the hangdog expression of it.

“Dumbass,” he said with a fond chuckle before walking towards the kitchen to check for the next clue. He placed his bounty on the kitchen table to open the fridge and let out a guffaw at the sight.

The entire fridge was filled with pizza and Tony chortled as he picked out a box with a small double cheese pizza in it.

“Alright, agreed I guess,” he shook his head and looked around for the next clue.

The third note was easy, placed on the coffee pot.

_One resembles your humour_

_The other was once your ego_

_Accept them as we have you_

_And the past maybe we’ll forego_

He sighed with a small smile at Natasha’s neat cursive and eyed the kitchen.

“Now where would our Widow hide her stuff?” he asked himself and began opening the drawers. He found a blunt Scouts’ pocket knife in the cutlery section and snorted at it. He was rifling through the cereal cupboard when a file fell out.

Tony stilled when he read the file. It was a familiar one, the same he had gotten from Fury in 2010, when he had been rejected for the Avengers Initiative. There was one minor change and Tony swallowed hard as he read it.

Iron Man recommended, Tony Stark  ~~not recommended~~   ** _needed_**

“Goddammit Nat,” he whispered and swallowed again before breathing out slowly.

“Would you like to continue, sir?” JARVIS asked quietly and Tony nodded.

“Let’s do this,” he said and picked up the articles he had collected before walking out of the kitchen.

The fourth note was painted on a… flag.

“I’m surprised he didn’t inscribe it on stone,” Tony rolled his eyes fondly as he read Thor’s note.

_The first ride of a warrior is mighty_

_The first wound much remembered_

_One more step towards your prize_

_One puzzle and all your questions shall be answered._

“If he’s kept some Asgardian horse hidden here, I swear,” Tony sighed but was hiding a smile as he began searching for Thor’s objects.

The first one was smack dab in the living room of the floor and Tony doubled over laughing.

“Where…where did he get a frickin  _chariot_?!” Tony laughed as he looked at the small chariot in the middle of his floor, with a flag of red and gold fluttering atop it. He wiped tears from his eyes and kept chuckling as he searched for the next item and found it in a bottle on the coffee table.

“Asgardian salve,” Tony commented with an appreciative tone as he eyed the gold potion before placing it back, “Bruce is going to go nuts.”

“Ready for your last one, sir?” JARVIS asked and Tony patted the chariot once before nodding.

“Where’s Steve’s note?”

“For that you must go to the library,” JARVIS instructed and Tony felt curious but excited to see what his husband’s note would be.

When Tony entered the cozy library, he froze at the sight in front of him.

Steve was sitting in front of the piano, a small smile on his face and fingers poised on the keys. Before Tony could find his voice, his husband began playing a tune that unfurled memories of a cherished past.

 _Try to remember the kind of September_  
When life was slow and oh, so mellow.  
Try to remember the kind of September  
When grass was green and grain so yellow.  
Try to remember the kind of September  
When you were a young and callow fellow,  
Try to remember and if you remember then follow.

If Tony shut his eyes he could visualize his mother playing the same tune ages ago, blonde hair and nimble fingers. People had always called Tony a slice of Howard; from his choices to his looks, he had outshined and shadowed the man through many walks. It had become a silent string to Tony’s life and he had long since accepted it as part of his legacy. It was a twinge against his breastbone but Tony had long since given his heart, in pieces and parts to people he had loved. It didn’t matter anymore.

What people didn’t know though, was that Steve was a reminder of his mother. The kindness and love, the sadness and solitude, the need for a family and the uncertainty around it - Steve was a Maria who lived; who stayed with Tony despite life and defeating death.

The last bridge of music faded and Tony smiled as Steve looked up, the same azure eyes that had sworn love to him a decade ago, now shining with a knowing affection. Tony had learnt over time to appreciate affection over love. Love was an ever-present pull in his life and Tony had become a better man for it but affection, that was the comfort of everyday. Of trust and mistakes, casual and effective in its reassurance. It was home and Tony always flew the skies knowing he would come back to it.

“Happy birthday,” Steve smiled and Tony pushed off from the wall he was leaning against, walking into the room and placing his things on the coffee table before going towards the man who had captured his heart-strings long ago.

“Very happy indeed,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss the lips that wished him goodnight after any kind of day.

“Stop the saliva exchange for a minute,” a voice called out and Tony rolled his eyes as he leaned back a fraction, turning his head to see his team, his original team, standing in the room.

“Whatever, Birdbrain,” Tony grinned and Clint shot him a thumbs-up before gesturing to a banner above them.

“Happy birthday, Tony,” Bruce called out as Tony read the banner with a laugh.

**_You completed a half century! Good job, now try getting to a Steve!_ **

“Already got a Steve,” Tony winked and Thor laughed as Natasha rolled her eyes before walking over.

“It was Bucky’s idea,” she informed before wrapping him in a hug, “Before you ask, the others will be joining for the lunch Pepper is organizing later.”

“They saw it fit to let us wish you first,” Thor agreed and hugged Tony when Natasha let go.

“Can’t ignore the Original status,” Clint remarked and slapped Tony’s back with a grin.

“What was with the gifts?” Tony asked, turning to face Steve with a smile.

“Well,” Steve shared a look with the others over Tony’s shoulder before pulling him into his arms, “What do you give the man who has everything?”

“Probably something he didn’t have before,” Bruce commented and Tony got it. He got it with a sharp realization that pushed him to bury his face in Steve’s chest for a minute.

They had given him a childhood, their versions of a childhood. Simple things, simple memories, and simple pleasures that Tony had never had when he had dabbled with engines and robots to impress someone who didn’t see him well. Bruce remembering a childhood with balloons and basketball, Clint equating friendship to a dog and a pizza, Natasha growing up with pocket knives and constantly relearning impressions, Thor bringing a part of his home, and Steve. Steve bringing a part of Tony that he had seen in a memory. Bringing him the missing note to begin a new year.

“Very happy indeed,” Tony repeated and breathed out as he began a birthday with a family he had made and one that accepted him.

The right note of life.


End file.
